Second Chance
by 2-Hearted-Human
Summary: An unexpected visit leaves Jack in a state of utmost happiness but the Doctor can't help but feel that there has been an irreversible consequence. How will Jack take the news? MPreg
1. Chapter 1

Jack rolled back and forth, his mind and body refusing to find a comfortable position on the bed. His sheets tangled within themselves. His legs crissed and crossed whilst his arms dance back and forth unable to decide whether to keep them above the sheets or under.

It had been a busy day at Torchwood. The rift continued to act up and they had a call on some weevils to salvage which had taken them over three hours to retrieve. The day had been long and it continued to get longer as Jack struggled to get to sleep.

His mind was made up and although he didn't agree with it, it seemed it was going to be another long night for him. With a heavy sigh he untangled himself from the sheets and retreated into the bathroom.

Whilst splashing some cold water to his face he couldn't help but hear a strange yet wonderful noise come from above him. He turned off the taps and listened. Yes. Those beautifully familiar engines filled his ears and suddenly he was quite glad of his restless sleep. He climbed the ladder to his office and was stunned to find a certain Time Lord already there waiting for him.

He was silent. His arms hung by his sides as he stared blankly at the immortal. Jack frowned as he looked the Doctor up and down, taking in his dishevelled figure. His tie was loose and his shirt was untucked. One of his shoelaces had been neglected and was now nothing but a hazard to the Time lord. Even his hair looked a mess and that was something else.

"Doc?"

The Doctor swallowed before pacing towards Jack and surprisingly grabbing him by the shoulders and locking their lips. Jack was stunned, the shock alone caused him to become stiff and not kiss back. Once the Doctor realised this he stepped back and blushed. And yet his eyes showed nothing but sadness.

His mouth repeatedly opened and closed, lost for words he continued to slowly walk back from Jack. Wanting nothing but distance from him.

Jack all the while was just beginning to get the feeling back into his legs. His lips however were still numb from the marvellous sensation of the Gallifreyan's lips. Eventually his brains cells kicked back into gear as he realised the Doctor was backing up to leave.

Jack reached forward taking hold of the Doctor's coat he spun him around and held him by his upper arms. Then they just, stared into one another's eyes.

It was the Doctor who first broke contact, too embarrassed to look at Jack he focused on the floor instead "I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry that was very rude of me. I should…"

Jack placed a soft hand on the Doctor's chin lifting his head to gaze at his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed the younger man. This time they both kissed back, taking in the taste of the other as the Doctor opened his mouth allowing Jack to explore. Jack loosened his grip, placing a hand on the Doctor's lower back guiding him closer. He then placed his other hand on his neck, locking him in place so as he couldn't run off again.

When they finally broke off for breath Jack stared down into the pool of chocolate brown eyes "Now then, care to explain this unexpected yet unforgettable visit?"

"Can't I stop by to visit some old friends?" asked the Doctor, not caring about their close proxiemity at the moment.

Jack smirked "When one visits a friend he says 'Hello' not rudely snog him on the lips"

"Sorry"

Jack placed a hand on the Doctor's cheek, using his thumb to caress him "Don't be, you know what I like"

Jack watched as the Doctor closed his eyes, leaning into Jack's touch. Leaning forward their foreheads touched. The Doctor only enjoying the comfort as Jack grew more worried "I still want to know what's brought you here"

"Must you?" asked the Doctor

Jack sighed "Fine, it can wait"

"Until morning?"

Jack's brows knitted together as he looked down at the Doctor "Are you asking to spend the night?"

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked back at Jack "Unless I'm not welcome"

"Don't be ridiculous" Jack took the Doctor's hand and brought him over to the ladder "Come on, you look like shit. I don't even want to know when the last time you slept was"

Jack brought the Doctor down his bedroom before guiding him over to his bed. The Doctor sat down before watched Jack removing his shoes and socks. Then his over coat and jacket. Then his shirt and tie. All the while he remained silent which again only worried Jack even more.

Jack left the Doctor in his trousers and under shirt knowing how sensitive the Time Lord was to his body. Jack sat next to him as they once again stared at one another. It wasn't long before they had locked lips once more only this time something came over Jack. Climbing properly onto the bed he leaned forward guiding the Doctor to lie back onto the pillows.

His cock tingling with hormones upon the realising of what was happening. He broke this kiss "Are you sure?" he needed to know he wasn't going to just take advantage of him in a vulnerable state.

"Please Jack" The Doctor begged

And that was all. A simple permission, which was all Jack needed from the man he loved most in the universe, to make him hard. And to prove it he grinded himself against the Doctor, earning a moan from him.

Jack smiled. If this was going to happen, then he had to do it right. He was going to make this memorable, this was never going to happen again. The Doctor had come to him basically begging, if this is what makes him happy then by God will Jack Harkness give it to him.

Their lips locked. Jack's tongue venturing into the Doctor's mouth, the taste of vanilla and time hit his buds. The Doctor ran his hands through Jack's hair before travelling down his torso and removing his T-shirt. Jack sat straight allowing the younger man to remove his shirt before doing the same to him. Jack gaze lovingly down at the Doctor's half naked body. Jack then pressed his lips on every parts of skin he could find. He nibbled at the Doctor's ear as the Doctor worked to undo his belt.

Jack stopped him before he could "Let me" The immortal held the Doctor's wrists above his head as he placed kisses down the Doctor's abdomen, travelling lower until he arrived at the dreaded belt. Undoing it with his free hand, he then slowly reached into his trousers and took hold of him. The Doctor gasped as he was invaded. Shivers ran up and down his body and yet this sensation of being over powered by a gentle hand was somewhat riveting. Jack went back to nibble at his ear and he caressed the Doctor's groin, working generously at his hand job until the Doctor became nice and hard. All the while the Doctor was moaning, enjoying every second of the attention. Jack pulled back satisfied with his work so far he then got to work getting rid of the Doctor's trousers as well as his own. Eventually both men sat naked before one another beholding the other's raw beauty.

The Doctor began to get nervous, it had been awhile since he has been this sexually active. Clenching his fists into the sheets his nerves got the better of him, that is until Jack took control once more and lay a kiss on his head "Don't worry, just relax, I'll do the work. I just want you to enjoy this" The Doctor swallowed "Do you trust me?" asked Jack

The Doctor nodded "I do"

Jack smiled, reaching over to his bedside table, he opened a drawer and took out his lube. Squeezing it onto his fingers he evenly spread the lubricant on his cock and within the Doctor's thighs. Using what was left on his fingers he carefully inserted one inside the Timelord, earning a gasp from him. A second finger was introduced and the Doctor's back arched, he was so tight.

Jack smiled. Enjoying the pleasure he was giving him he retracted his fingers and got into position. Leaning down so as their faces were mere inches apart, Jack waited for one final confirmation. It was received when the Doctor raised his legs, wrapping them around Jack's waist. Jack stroked the Doctor's hair away from his face before gently easing himself in.

An instant warmth enveloped the Doctor as the immortal took him on the bed. He moved slowly back and forth, carefully as not to hurt him. Jack took in the moment, every second was glorious. The Doctor wrapped him arms around his neck hold him close. The sounds he made were music to Jack's ears. The Doctor tried to reach down, itching to touch himself. Jack however, snapped his hand away "No no, my job"

The Doctor moaned "Please Jack!"

Jack kissed him deeply as he took the Doctor's cock in his grasp, caressing it and fondling the tip. Jack movements also became faster, the men moved as one. The Doctor's thrusted his hips to meet him. Jack found the Doctor's prostate earning him a howl from the man below. Closer and closer the got to the edge. Jack held back allowing the Timelord to find his first. The Doctor screamed in excitement as he came not long before Jack too came inside him.

Both out of breath, Jack collapsed onto the bed next to him. "You don't know…how long I have waited…to do that"

The Doctor smirked "I can…imagine" The Doctor laughed as he turned over onto his side, resting his head onto Jack's chest. Jack placed a protective arm over him, never wanting to let him go. It was only obvious that it wasn't going to last. This wonderful moment. But for now, he was happy and so was the man currently sleeping peacefully on his chest. At least now he can join him and finally get some sleep.


	2. The Discovery

**One month later**

Donna stirred the pancake batter thoroughly until it was nice and creamy. The oven had been heated and the stove top was ready. She grabbed the nearby pan and poured the batter, a loud fizz filled the room as the batter connected with the heat. Whilst that was cooking she cut up some bananas and placed them into a bowl. The whipped cream was ready as was the honey, sugar and maple syrup.

Now all she needed was two empty stomachs to consume it all.

"Come on Time boy, breakfast is ready!" Donna yelled to the walls, hoping the TARDIS could carry the message along for her. Last she checked he'd been in the console room trying to fix a faulty lever.

"If this gets cold before you're butt gets here, it's going down your pants!"

The doors to the kitchen slid open "Now that'd be uncomfortable"

"Took your time" said Donna

The Doctor walked in before perching on a stool at the island table. "I smell bananas" he chanted like a child.

"Oh yeah well wait till you smell these bad boys" Donna replied before dishing up two plates of pancakes for them both followed by the whipped cream and sugary sides.

"Hmmm" The Doctor hummed to his delight. Taking in a big whiff of his breakfast "Donna Noble you are brilliant!"

Donna suppressed a giggle "Oh shut up you prawn and eat your pancakes" She sat opposite him and began to drizzle honey over her pancake whilst the Doctor on the other hand grabbed the bowl of chopped up bananas and sprinkled them over his.

He then dolloped a spoonful of the whipped cream onto it followed by some sugar and maple syrup on top.

"You are disgusting, I'm surprised your teeth haven't fallen out yet" Donna commented and she modestly eat her breakfast

"Twice a day followed by a good flossing" he replied as he tucked into his pancakes and mountain of sugar

Donna watched on as he took three mouthfuls before stopping abruptly "What's wrong? Too much too quickly?"

The Doctor shook his head before dropping his fork. A look of pain came over him, his face turned pale as he suddenly jumped from his seat and burst from the room. Donna followed suit but wasn't quick enough to see which way he had went. Having a good idea as to why he had excused himself so quickly, she went to the nearest bathroom. But it was empty.

Trying again she found the next three empty. Figuring he must have wanted some privacy, she found herself looking for his bedroom. Which took a while but eventually stumbled upon an open door with the sounds of gagging coming from behind it. She entered slowly "Doctor?"

The gagging was coming from the en-suite to which she made her way towards only to the find the TimeLord hunched over the toilet emptying the contents of his stomach.

"Oh sweetheart" feeling bad for him she knelt down and began to stroke his back as he heaved continuously before eventually it became ragged breaths. Donna pulled him away from the toilet satisfied that he was finished. She then took a soaked rag and cleaned his face. Making sure it was cold to cool him down. He hummed in delight as she placed the cloth behind his neck.

She then flushed the toilet and put the seat down "That's the first time I've ever had a bad review about my pancakes"

The Doctor slowly shook his head, the discomfort of throwing up had taken its toll. "No, it wasn't that"

"Oh, you haven't caught a bug have you? If it's in the air, then I need to wear a mask. On my life if you think I'm gonna get sick you…"

"No no...Donna" he interrupted "I'm not sick. At least I don't think I am" The Doctor sniffed, eventually catching his breath

Donna frowned at him "If it's not food poisoning or a bug, then what else could it be? Are you stressed or something?" Once again he shook his head "Right well, you can't sit in here all day, let's get you to bed"

Donna was about ready to heave him up from the floor but he stopped her "No wait Donna, I need your help to do something first"

"What is it?"

"We need to go to the med-bay"

Donna agreed to take him on the condition it was to find out what was wrong with him. After she struggled to aid him to his feet they both staggered to the med-bay before the Doctor plopped down onto the nearest bed. It already felt better, laying down was a treat.

"You see that machine over there by the cabinet, no the one on wheels"

Donna retrieved the odd looking machine and wheeled it over to the Doctor's side. He then asked her to retrieve a gel substance from the drawer which had opened by itself. Whilst she did the Doctor began to pull up his shirt and Jacket revealing his abdomen.

The Doctor took the gel from Donna and squeezed some onto his belly. "Now switch on the machine and hand me that wand"

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

He didn't answer as he accepted the wand from Donna before placing it on his stomach atop of the gel. A picture appeared on the screen of the Doctor's stomach. He waved the wand around a bit more in search of the problem. Until he found it.

Donna gasped as a tiny foetus appeared on the screen, it was so tiny yet so visible. She looked at the Doctor who was staring blankly at the screen.

"Oh my god…You're pregnant!" she stated

The Doctor looked at her but he found no words. He then stared ahead of him, his face was a picture of shock and disbelief.

"Doctor, how is this possible?" asked Donna in utter confusion.

The Doctor's mouth opened and closed "I…..I don't….I. What…..….It's"

Donna stepped forward placing a gently hand on his shoulder "Okay calm down, breath" The Doctor continued to stare ahead, unaware of her presence.

"Doctor breath!"

Suddenly he took a deep intake if breath before looking up at her. Donna sighed before pulling a nearby chair next to the bed and sat down. She then began to wipe the remaining gel off of his stomach using a tissue.

"Now then. Tell me, how can you be pregnant?"

The Doctor blinked a few times before taking in a deep breath "It's umm, it's complicated. It was possible for male Timelords to get pregnant but very rare. As a state of survival they enhanced the genetics of the entire species of the next generation allowing it to be possible for a male to carry a child"

"Okay, that's understandable" Donna nodded "But what I want to know it, how can you be pregnant?" Donna paused "Doctor, who's the father, or other father if that's right?"

The Doctor shook his head "It doesn't matter"

Donna stood up "Yes it does matter Doctor, he deserves to know" The Doctor became silent which only worried Donna more "Unless, oh god Doctor you weren't?"

"Hmm? Oh No! Oh no no no. No! I wasn't!" he encouraged, urging to get the message to his friend.

"Oh that's good. Because if you were, it wouldn't take me too long to find the bastard and…"

"I'm perfectly fine Donna" He interrupted "Honest"

"That's good. But this baby" Both Donna and the Doctor looked down at his stomach. The Doctor placed a protective hand over it "How do _you_ feel about it?"

"Me?" he asked "I dunno" The Doctor then proceeded to sit up straight and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and thought for a moment.

"I mean, think about the positives for a second. You won't be alone any more, certainly not with me around, but this baby. It's your second chance. At a new life. At, being a father again. Isn't that good?" Donna asked him

The Doctor looked up at Donna. She was right, of course this was good. But it was bad as well. This baby couldn't live on the TARDIS, having the normal day to day basis of traveling across time and space, it's too dangerous! On the other hand, a second chance doesn't come around that often. To finally be able to prove himself to the universe that he can be responsible of a life and make it a good one. Well that's more than good that's great. Fantastic!

The Doctor nodded "Yeah" a grin spread across his face "It's amazing"

And with that Donna couldn't hold back the tears that rose in her eyes "Oh, you're gonna have a baby!" Donna jumped forward pulling the Doctor into a hug. She was happy for him. He was happy too.

However, all that went through the Doctor's mind now was, 'what would Jack think?'


	3. A little help from a friend

"Ianto, any calls in or rift activity?"

Ianto shook his head "Nothing to report sir" he replied

Jack sighed heavily, the day had been slow. In any other given day he prays for easy hours like this, now he takes it back for the hours only drag by slower than a snail. If it keeps up he'll send the team home.

"Would you like a coffee sir?" asked Ianto from the ground floor. Jack stood at the top of the stairs by his office overlooking the hub.

"You're a gem Ianto Jones" Ianto smiled up at him before leaving to his task "Speaking of Jones. Martha!"

A shout came from the autopsy lab "Down here Jack!"

"Are you busy?" he asked

"Not really Jack, it's been a slow day" Martha ran up the steps to come into Jack's view "Why do ask?"

"Fixing on sending everyone home seeing as there's not much to do" Jack replied

Martha nodded "Alright, just let me tidy up first and then I'll head on" Jack nodded as Martha disappeared back down to the lab.

"You too Ianto, once that coffee is done, tell Gwen and Mickey and get home. Have the rest of the day to yourselves" Shouted Jack before heading back into his office to finish some unwanted paperwork.

Meanwhile, Martha was cleaning up her station down in the lab. Silently jumping for joy as her day at work had finished early. Perhaps she and Mickey could go out on the dinner date they'd been planning but could never find the time.

As she began to scrub down the work tops she heard a soft shuffle from behind her "Psst"

Martha frowned before turning around to a spot a certain redhead "Donna?" slightly surprised to see her and even move surprised when she began to beckon her to Martha's office just next to the lab.

Martha didn't question this as she followed Donna into her office, promptly shutting the door behind her upon seeing a recognisable blue box. "How on earth did he park her here without us hearing?"

Donna shrugged her shoulders "Something about putting her on silent" she answered before opening the TARDIS doors allowing Martha to kindly step through first before climbing aboard herself and shutting the door.

The Doctor was sitting on the captain's chair with his feet resting on the console, his fingers being nibbled on as he stared ahead deep in thought. That is until Martha's presence snapped him out of his daze before he jumped up to welcome her

"Always good to see you Martha Jones" he smiled at her pulling her into a fierce embrace.

Martha giggled hugging him back "You too Doctor" But of course the moment could only last so long "I think you know what I'm going to ask"

"It's just a friendly visit, why does everyone have to know why people drop by unexpectedly?" the Doctor proclaimed as he made his way around the central console unit.

Martha leaned back on the rails "We'll because they're unexpected, that's why" she said "Oh come on, you put the TARDIS on silent, then sneak up behind me so no one else could know you're here. What gives?"

Donna sighed "Just tell her spaceman" The Doctor only shrugged his shoulders finding a spot on the floor very interesting to look at "Tell her or I will" she threatened

The Doctor looked up at this and gulped, seeing she was serious. "I still don't see why we needed to come" he exclaimed

"Because you can't go through this on your own and Martha is the perfect person for the job" Donna gestured towards Martha who was trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Come on Doctor, tell her" Donna's gentle persuasion was always enough to give the Doctor the go ahead to do anything. He smiled at his friend before he sighed and turned towards Martha.

Martha plucked up releasing she was finally about to hear what she had been waiting for.

"Yesterday, myself and Donna discovered something in the med-bay that I need your help with. It's going to be a first for you but Donna believes and now I do too that you are perfectly capable and smart enough to lend a hand"

Martha wished he'd get to the put but allowed him to take his time "Okay, lend a hand with what?"

The Doctor took a deep breath before opening his mouth "I'm pregnant"

Martha's eyes widened upon hearing the news "What? Really?" she looked to Donna as a smile spread across her face, she couldn't help the utter joy for her friend as it took over. Donna nodded at her confirming the Doctor's news. Martha opened her arms taking the Doctor in them "Oh I'm so happy for you"

"Really?" he asked hugging back

Martha broke the hug a smile still vacant on her lips "Of course, I'm am. Why wouldn't I be?"

The Doctor looked down "Well because…"

"Because you're a man" she finished "Doctor, don't be silly. Any news involving you I've learnt to just take on my stride. You never fail to surprise me but this is a first. But you're not human so by any standards this is normal, right?"

The Doctor nodded "Rare, but yes normal. And a first for me too"

Donna stepped forward "Then I guess we'll all just have to put the effort in in order to make it work then won't we?" The Doctor and Martha nodded in agreement before things got real.

"So" started Martha "Tell me everything. You'll have to anyway. I mean I do hope you realise Doctor that I just won't be 'lending and hand', if this is as rare and probably difficult as you say then you'll need constant care. Especially if you want to carry it to full term"

"I know. I expected this. I can find you some books on male Gallifreyan births to aid you" he said as he was about to make his way towards the interior of the TARDIS

"Oh wait, Doctor hold on" said Martha "I still need to ask you a few questions, like why is it you only want me to know?"

The Doctor paused by the doors and spun around "Well I…I just thought…I"

"What?" asked Martha

"Wait a sec Timeboy" Donna said, the clogs in her brain beginning to turn "You've yet to tell me who the father is"

Martha raised her brow "Oh yes I'd need to know in order to compare the different species of origin, it might help with the birth plan"

"It's human" The Doctor answered quickly then made to leave again before Donna once again jumped in

"Oi! I'm not finished yet" Donna stated "You didn't want anyone else in Torchwood to know you're here. Your hiding. From someone. Someone in particular. And I know who" she taunted

The Doctor stepped forward "Donna please"

Martha's mouth opened wide "Oh my God it's Jack!" she exclaimed "I'm right aren't I? Jack's the father"

The Doctor didn't know what to say. He only looked between the two women as they read his face for confirmation and they took his silence as a yes.

"Doctor don't tell me you're not going to tell him" he remained silent "He deserves to know!"

"I'll get round to it, I will I promise it's just" he paused

"Just what?" Martha asked

The Doctor sighed before hanging his head in defeat "He'll hate me" he was so quite they just about heard him and their hearts broke.

Donna took hold of his hand, squeezing it tight "Don't say that, you don't know that"

"Doctor, Jack could never hate you. He probably cares about you more than any of us. If he doesn't accept this baby then..."

"Then he'll have to deal with me" Donna interrupted "And by God will he be in trouble" The Doctor laughed at this just as a single tear escaped his duct and fell down his cheek "God spaceman, the hormones have already taken over"

The Doctor chuckled "Sorry" Donna pulled him close as Martha watched on with a smile

"Promise us you'll tell him, at least in your own time"

The Doctor nodded as wiped his face with the back of his hand "I will" and with that he turned to make his way towards the TARDIS library.

"Where are you going now?" asked Martha

Continuing on his way the Doctor shouted over his shoulder "To get you the books!"

Martha smirked, shaking her head at him. Donna joined her as they watched him turn a corner "These next months are going to get weird" said Martha

"And stubborn" Donna agreed. She chuckled at the thought "Hey, I still want to know when they did it"


	4. Man or Mouse

"So how are you two Donna?" asked Martha who situated herself on the pilots seat.

"What me and the Doctor?" Martha nodded "Oh fine, we're still best mates if that's what you're wondering, it's not going to get any closer than that, especially with this whole baby situation" Donna replied as she began to twiddle with a switch that she hoped didn't cause a black whole.

"I mean we haven't seen you since the whole Daleks and Earth moving turmoil and that was what, two months ago" said Martha

Donna perked up "Really? That was only two weeks ago for us" she said dumbstruck

Martha shook her head "Still can't get used to it huh?"

"I will" said the red head "It's just sometimes you just worry about your old life moving on without you, you know? I mean five years can go by and you'd have only aged five months. It ought to take a while to get used to. Shouldn't it?"

"Of course take you time, you've all the time in the world now" Martha smirked. Donna laughed along as they talked and caught up with things.

"Anyway what I meant to ask was, the last time we were together there was that whole Timelord metacrisis thing. You'd taken in a part of the Doctor's mind. Was that okay to do?" asked Martha the question creating a barrier of confusion within her mind not knowing if she had worded it right.

But Donna nodded knowing perfectly well what she meant "Yeah about that, after you all left I came into a spot of trouble, the Doctor guided me through it. He had to extract the energy from my mind, I don't remember much but I do remember this strange golden glow escaping from my mouth. The Doctor captured it and told me he destroyed it, said it was wrong and dirty, his choice of words not mine. He couldn't even take the energy for himself as it would only make him ill and disrupt his own energy and causing his regenerations to stop"

"How awful" commented Martha

Donna shook her head "Not really, I got two days bed rest and the Doctor became my personal maid and nurse. I even considered pretending to be tired for an extra day just to get some more of his special treatment" she laughed

Martha giggled "Donna!...That's not a bad idea"

"I know right?" The women laughed together sharing their memories of their favourite Timelord before wondering what was taking him so long. There thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

* * *

The Doctor snatched another book from the top shelve of the bookcase and added it to the pile now growing in his arm. Using his free hand he then somehow managed to descend down the ladder all whilst balancing the pile within his arm and chin.

Once he reached the bottom he made his way over to the large mahogany table in the centre of the room and scattered the books along with the others he had collected.

Most of the books contained information on pregnancies found within a Gallifreyan female. Hopefully he could compare them with the little information of male pregnancies found on Gallifrey. A few other books contained material on cross species pregnancies that could help him and Martha with the whole human/Timelord problem.

Problem? The Doctor paused before he looked down at his stomach and placing a gentle hand on it "You're not a problem" he spoke softly "Your _my_ problem but not to the universe. The only problem you can be to me is how much room you're going to take up. Please don't make me fat"

Obviously he didn't expect a reply and instead smiled to himself and continued with his research. He pulled out a chair from the table and began to scribble down some notes for Martha to look at. He had to translate everything from Gallifreyan to English to make it easier for her. A lot of the information he read was useless and bore nothing he could use to help with the birthing.

Cross referencing it with the evidence he found on the female birthing only made him realise how much more difficult this may be for him. The books alone were outdated, reaching further back into the years before he had been born. Back when pregnancies were accepted before they were shunned and replaced with looming. Only a few Time lords had then been born through natural birth, including him.

How he had been downgraded and disgraced by something so normal yet it was seen as weak back home was shameful. As a child it only made him feel worse about himself, nothing he could do could earn him his respect.

"I'm going to love you forever, things aren't going to be like they were, I'll be proud of you no matter what you do, no matter what you say"

Setting his pen down he decided to look for another book he remembered taking from the library of kostellios, It should contain a few extra pages of what he needed. Jumping up from his seat he tried to remember where he'd last put it, it should be catalogued under section D of the luna Galaxy or J in the 'Male biology of the non-mutual kind' section.

After a thorough search he found the book he was looking for at the far reaches of the library. He opened the book and began to skim through it as he passed by the vast shelves of books. Too devoured within the words to realise he had company.

When the Doctor eventually looked up he had almost walked into the new comer. The book becoming loose in his grasp before falling to the floor "Jack?"

"It's been a while Doctor"

"How did you?" the Doctor could barely raise his voice as the sudden appearance of the man he hoped to avoid shocked him

"You can't seriously park a large blue box in my hub and think I wouldn't noticed. I'd originally come to look for Martha and found the TARDIS in her office. Care to explain" said Jack

The Doctor stared at Jack, his mouth agape. He then leaned to the side to look over Jack's shoulder. There at the doorway stood Martha and Donna. Who's response was a mere shrug of the shoulders. He scowled at them for letting him get by them when he wasn't prepared.

"Well?" asked Jack

The Doctor swallowed "Whats to know?" he asked

Jack smirked "Why you're here. I just want to know, and I do want to know this time, no stalling and then leaving before I wake up" refering back to the Doctor's last unexpected visit

"Oooh" mocked Donna from a distance, she quickly hushed herself when she received another scowl from the Doctor.

The Doctor looked back at Jack before sighing "I'm sorry about that"

Jack looked at the women behind him before also sighing "look we can talk about that later, I just want to know why you're here, is there any danger? An invasion perhaps?"

The Doctor shook his head "No no nothing of the sort"

"So why the visit? Have you just come to say hello to your good ol captain!" Jack flirted

The Doctor smiled at the man before nodded "Sure, just a- just a nice visit" The Doctor jumped when he heard a rough cough come from Martha. Both he and Jack looked at her confused. The Doctor got the message when she signalled for him to tell Jack the real reason why he was here.

"Jack, I came because….well…because, I-I need to tell you s-something" the Doctor stuttered

Jack waited patiently for the Doctor to spit it out.

The Doctor then breathed in deeply through his nose before letting it loose through his mouth, then looking Jack in the eyes he opened his mouth "I...am...a little worried about that rift machine of yours started picking up some strange vibes and signals with the TARDIS just wanted to come by and make sure you're not misusing it"

Jack blinked "Oh okay. Alright then. Just uh come out and have a look when you're done. Maybe you can stay for pizza?" Jack suggested as he began to walk out from the library and towards the exit of the ship

"Sure thing" said the Doctor

"Meet you out there Jack" said Martha before she turned to the Doctor

Donna who had her arms crossed and was tutting at him, tapped her foot on the floor as the Doctor looked down "Chicken shit"

"I'll tell him later" he said innocently

Donna scoffed at him "You better Timeboy, or consider your slices of pizza Donna bait"

* * *

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think :)**


	5. Don't stall

Martha stepped off the TARDIS gaining on Jack who had just made it to the top of the steps and into the hub once more "Has everyone else gone home Jack?" she asked him

"Yes" he answered "That's why I came looking for you, I'd wondered where you'd gone off to and that's when I noticed the TARDIS. Found it rather odd that I didn't hear her land"

Martha made it up the steps and walked by his side "Oh well who knows, anyway figured I might stay I while longer. You never know what might happen when the Doctor pops by" she joked as she followed Jack into the kitchen.

Jack laughed "Today could be the first were nothing goes wrong"

"My fingers are crossed" Martha smiled but it quickly faded once Jack turned his back to her to switch on the kettle. She couldn't tell how Jack might take the news, the reason she wanted to stay was to comfort him in case he fainted or worse became upset.

She hoped the Doctor could gain a little courage and come out with it. She'd hate to think he'd never tell and wait for Jack to notice a large bump start to form and have it practically spelt out for him.

"Tea" offered Jack

"Oh yes please"

Jack had set out four cups for each of them. One with too much sugar but just how the Doctor liked it.

"Hello?" came a shout from below

"Up here!" called Martha, not long after the Doctor and Donna appeared in the kitchen and situated themselves at the table.

"So where have you guys been?" asked Jack as he handed everyone their cups of tea before joining them at the table.

"Nowhere really. We decided to have a rest after the whole dalek incident. We had a sunset picnic on this planet with purple water, umm lake b-b-br..."

"Lake bruttlig on the planet schuu" he finished for her before gulping down his tea

"Yeah, just what I prefer, something calm and easy, no running what so ever" said Donna

"Aw come on you gotta love the running" The Doctor scoffed "Otherwise what's the point?"

"The point _Doctor_ , is to view the planet and its natives, not run for your life from them because you called their chief a greedy lowlife" she commented

The Doctor put up a finger to argue but Donna stopped him "Ssh I don't want to hear it, I almost twisted my ankle because of that"

Martha and Jack laughed as the Doctor pulled a face of annoyance. They chatted for a while longer, catching up on what had been going on with the planet since they'd last set foot. Jack informed them that the atmospheric disturbance had caused quite a lot of flooding as water had gathered up. The drainage system had failed enabling the water to flow into people's homes causing them to evacuate.

"Best give my mum a call just to see how they're doing" said Donna who took out her phone and stood from the table.

"So Doc, how about that rift manipulator? You can take a look at it now if you want" suggested Jack

The Doctor looked up from his tea "Hmm?" confused about what Jack was on about until his mind clicked back into place "Oh yes, of course" he exclaimed before jumping from his seat and following Jack out of the room.

He knew there was no strange signals coming from the rift but Jack didn't know that and there was no harm in actually having a quick tweak or so with it.

"Here, this is the main computer hooked up to the rift manipulator. It stores most of the data salvaged from it through most of the day, if it's insignificant then it gets deleted. Any spikes or evidence of the rift opening its get stored here" Jack pulled up a file of all past readings dating back to 2000. The Doctor whipped out his glasses to get a better look.

"This however controls the rifts strength, hence we can open it but from past experience, we're going to avoid that. Now we can control it, but not enough to stop rifts from opening up in other locations. We can only be notified if a rift does open and something comes out"

"Any activity lately. Any strange anomalies that differ from your readings?" asked the Doctor

Jack shook his head "Nope, the rift has actually been quite kind to us recently. The earth moving might have moved it all out of balance. The number of reports coming in have dropped by 35%, which makes our day a lot easier"

"Mine too" said the Doctor, who took a seat in the chair and began typing frantically without blinking an eye "Tell me when is the last time you calculated the readings from the energy levels the rift above Torchwood was giving off?"

Jack folded his arms "Few days ago why?"

"Well if I'm right, when the earth moved out of place, it could have acted like a reset button. The rifts energy would have been knocked about causing a surge. The energy would have then pulsed sending a large blast as the rift manipulator couldn't control it no longer. By the time the earth was back in its proper place the rift could have sealed up significantly causing the energy to lessen"

Jack concentrated carefully so as to not miss a word of the Doctor's frantic speech "It hasn't sealed up completely however but the energy will descend rapidly before eventually coming to a halt. The rift will open again and become just as before, but in the meantime I suggest a good holiday whilst you've all got it easy"

"Great, I've been thinking about Ibiza" said Jack, going into a daze about the clubs and men he could meet. It's been awhile since he has gotten drunk off his ass

"Good, but in the meantime, since the energy will stop for a while I'd best stock up and allow the TARDIS to refuel as much as she can" said the Doctor "Could you do me a favour and run down and open her vents for me. That way she can start as soon as possible"

Jack nodded "Sure" he hoped down from the platform and headed towards the TARDIS before stopping abruptly "Oh and Doc"

"Yeah?"

"I meant it when I said I wanted to talk about you know what" said Jack

The Doctor looked rather disappointed hoping to dodge that subject, but he placed a mask upon his face and smiled at the immortal "Okie dokie"

Jack left and the Doctor turned back to the computer, kicking himself at the same time. He'd bought himself time on how to think of telling Jack about the baby but now he also had to open up about the whole night together too. This day was just getting longer by the second.

* * *

"Hi mum, just calling to check up"

 _"Well isn't that a surprise. We haven't seen you since the chaos with the cars. Even when those planets appeared in the sky you didn't show your face"_

"Hello to you too"

 _"Oh hello_ "

"How's gramps?" she asked

 _"Oh fine, he's gone off with that group of his again. Don't know what they chat about but it's certainly none of my concern"_

"Naturally" Donna commented.

Martha was watching from the opposite side of the table. From what she heard of Sylvia Noble, she didn't quite fancy hearing of the other end of the conversation.

 _"What's the supposed to mean?"_

"Nothing mum"

 _"I hope not"_

"Listen I was just ringing to check up. Have you been affected by the flooding I heard about?"

 _"Flooding? Oh no that was more north. Mind you, you want to see those riots going on about how the prime minster isn't spending enough on flood banks. There were protests on Downing Street about it. Mostly by the people who had been forced from their homes. Imagine that"_

"That man deserves a good kick up the backside if you ask me"

 _"Like you would. Too busy with that Doctor. Traveling the stars again?"_

"Oh stop it mum. He's responsible for the earth being restored for your information"

Martha chirped in "And yours don't forget"

Donna smirked at her. But she wouldn't tell her mum about that, as if she'd believe her

 _"For all I know he's responsible for it being moved"_

Donna sighed down the phone with an added growl to her tone

 _"Anyway I've got to go, Marsha Gillesby called round and asked if I wanted to do some shopping with her. We're about to leave before the rush hour begins"_

"Alright then. Tell gramps I said hi"

Donna hung up the phone before sliding down her chair "You don't know what I go through with that women"

"Probably not" replied Martha "Since my parents have decided to give it another go, the house hasn't been more calmer"

"Which is why I am never going back to that life" Donna held up her cup of tea "Cheers"

* * *

Jack made his way back from Martha's office discovering the Doctor was now stuffing his face with unknown chocolate "That's Ianto secret stash"

The Doctor stopped in the middle of chewing as he stared at Jack like a dear caught in the head lights. "He going to kill you"

"It's not my fault they were badly hidden. I could smell them from the moment I sat down" the Doctor argued

"I'll buy him some more before he finds out" Said jack as he sat down next to the Doctor who continued on with his work on the rift all whilst using his mouth to hold the half eaten bar of chocolate.

"The TARDIS is all opened up and she should be refuelling as we speak" said Jack

"Phnks Jak" The Doctor muttered

Jack scowled at him "Don't talk with your mouth full"

The Doctor replied by scrunching up his face at him before turning back to the computer

Jack couldn't help but laugh at his childish nature. It was one of the features that made him fall in love with the Timelord in the first place. "So can we have our little chat now?"

The Doctor removed the chocolate from his mouth "What chat?" avoiding eye contact. The Doctor continued to stall from talking

"You know what" Jack spoke to him like a parent "Three months I've been waiting for an answer"

"Three huh?"

Jack nodded "Yes. How long has it been for you?"

The Doctor typed rapidly "Uh just over a month now"

Jack stared at the Doctor with caring eyes that the Doctor couldn't help but notice "Do you ever think about it? About why it happened?"

The Doctor stopped typing and leaned back on his chair. He simply nodded whilst staring at his hands as they tangled among themselves.

"Me too. And you never got round to telling me why it happened, but in truth, I don't care. I waited over two thousand years for you. I loved every minute of it. From the moment I saw you standing there, so vulnerable. I was the happiest man alive"

The Doctor finally looked at Jack. A shimmer glinting from his eyes.

"All I want to know, is if you were happy too?"

The Doctor looked at Jack with a hint of contentment. His eyes never leaving Jack's as he nodded at him "Yeah. I still am in fact" Jack smiled at that "You want to know why?"

Jack perked up at this "Because you wanna go for round two?"

The Doctor huffed at his comment and without thinking, picked up the half eaten chocolate bar and threw it at Jack, hitting him square in the face.

Jack blinked, taking him a second to realise what had just happened. Then as much as he could he gave the Doctor the fiercest and most revenge seeking look he could accomplish.

The Doctor blinked and swallowed hard "Uh-oh" Within a second the Doctor dove from his seat and ran from the immortal. Jack gave chase as he ran after the Doctor, chasing him around the hub.

Martha and Donna stood from the upper balcony watching them run about "We are the only adults here" scoffed Martha

"You'll pay for that Timelord" Taunted Jack as he rounded a corner hot on his heels

The Doctor only laughed aloud as his speed was no match for Jack. As a consort, Jack began to pick up a few objects lying around and threw them at the Doctor, missing him every time.

"Oh Careful Jack" Warned Martha, instantly worried

Jack never heard her though as without a second thought he picked up the hub's basketball and aimed it at the Doctor's butt. However, as he let it loose the Doctor spun around, unprepared for the low flying object hurtling towards him. The Doctor let out a loud gasp as the ball hit him directly in the stomach.

He doubled over before falling backwards onto the ground. Donna and Martha were instantly running down the steps to his side as Jack made his way over trying to catch his breath.

"Sit Doc I'm sorry about that"

The Doctor didn't reply as he instead clutched his stomach

"Doctor?" Donna spoke

Martha knelt by his side placing a hand over his own "Doctor say something"

The Doctor gasped once more before panting two words "The baby" Suddenly a hard shooting pain shot up his body from his stomach causing him to faint and render him unconscious.

* * *

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think so far and stay tuned :)**


	6. The Consequence of stalling

The Doctor groaned. He felt a soft surface beneath him and a warm blanket covering his body. He was laying on his back but all he wanted to do was curl in on himself, however when he did a sudden pain struck him in his stomach. It was gone as fast as it had appeared but it still worried him. When he opened his eyes, the bright lights stung his eyes causing them to shut again.

The TARDIS then dimmed the lights for him allowing him to ease his eyes open much easier than before. He sent a quiet thank you to her before looking around him. That's when he realised he was in the med-bay and he wasn't alone.

Jack sat next to him. His head was resting on the side of the bed, his face hidden in his arms. The Doctor frowned, reaching forward he placed a hand on Jack's "Jack?"

Jack jumped up, tired eyes looked at him and the Doctor could tell he had had a hard night "Doctor….I….How are you feeling?" he asked, slightly dumfounded for words.

"I'm fine Jack" he said, before noticing the red rims around Jack's eyes. He'd been crying "Jack what happened?"

* * *

"Baby! What did he mean baby? Martha, Donna why did he say baby!?" Jack exclaimed begging for answers

"Jack, he's unconscious. I need your help to carry him to the med-bay in the TARDIS" instructed Martha who was kneeling over the Doctor.

Donna had already left to open the TARDIS doors and prep the med-bay

Jack didn't move "Martha what did he mean?"

"Not now Jack, now help me!" Martha didn't like shouting orders, but she had to snap Jack out of his shock if she wanted to treat the Doctor.  
Thankfully it had worked as Jack mentally shook himself before leaping into action and gently scooping the limp Doctor into his arms.

* * *

"That night, when you came to me" Jack leaned back on his chair but still kept in contact with the Doctor as he held the older man's hand "That was the happiest night of my life. I didn't even care when I woke up to discover you were gone. I half expected it, all I knew is that it actually happened and that I could move on with my life. I just never thought something could come out of it all"

"Me neither" the Doctor agreed

"You never actually said why you came. I knew something was wrong. What happened Doc?" asked Jack

The Doctor breathed in deeply and closed his eyes thinking back. "Me and Donna had just landed on a resort planet called 'Midnight'. Things didn't go quite as planned. The passengers on the ride I was on became scared when an unknown entity came in from the outside. It stole my voice, my mind, my body. I couldn't move, even when they tried to throw me out because they thought I was behind it all, because I was different" The Doctor paused as he began to choke on his words.

Jack immediately produced a cold glass of water with a straw for him to take. The Doctor immediately accepted. After taking a few sips, Jack sat the glass down allowing him to continue.

"The hostess managed to see through the real perpetrator, a women who was innocent in it all. They both died, allowing me to live. We were brought back to the resort and Donna did all she could to help me through it but I needed something else, something…"

"Sensual" Jack finished.

* * *

Jack and Martha ran through the console room and into the med-bay which had been moved closer thanks to the TARDIS.

Donna was already inside and had prepared a bed

Jack held the Doctor closely as he watched Martha run around the room.

Martha ran from one cupboard to the next taking out objects as she went along. A few drawers opened by themselves instructing her to take out whatever was inside.

"I'm going to sedate him just to make sure he doesn't wake up stressed" she said

"Jack" said Donna "set him down here" she indicated to the bed and he did just that.

Martha shouted from the other side of the room "Jack I need you to start to undress him, I might have to do a thorough search from head to toe.

"Martha" Donna called down her sounding concerned

"Just give me a sec I need to find a stethoscope" Martha replied

Jack exclaimed "Martha look!"

Martha spun round with the stethoscope in hand and her face paled. Spots of blood sat upon Jack's pale blue shirt and sleeve. She looked down at the bed and spotted where it had come from.

* * *

The Doctor nodded looking away from Jack "Doctor I'm so sorry"

The Doctor frowned at this "What, you have nothing to be sorry for"

"Yes I do! Of course I do! It's my fault you're in here" Jack argued

The Doctor shook his head and began to sit up to argue but decided against it when another pain hit him "It's not it's mine. I should have told you from the moment I arrived here but I didn't. I mean I was about to, but I was too afraid"

"There was no need to be afraid Doctor I love you and I would have loved that child just as much!"

The Doctor stopped and stared at Jack "Would have?"

* * *

"Don't just stand there Martha do something" Donna stressed

"I can't" Martha announced, her voice was quiet with a guilty tone to it.

Donna was dumbfounded "What do you mean you can't?" she bellowed

Martha shook her head "There's blood Donna" her voice was so calm "It can't be stopped, I'm sorry" she then turned to Jack and watched as his head slowly lowered to the ground "I'm so sorry Jack"

That's when Jack looked up at her, confusion on his face, then it clicked. He knew why she was sorry. Not because it was his fault but much deeper than that. The baby was his and now it was gone.

* * *

"What do you mean would have?" asked the Doctor

Jack sighed knowing what was to come "It's my fault"

The Doctor began to sit up on his elbows ignoring the pain this time "Jack tell me" urgency in his voice

Jack stood from his seat "I didn't know"

" **Tell me!** "

Jack jumped before succumbing to the Time lord's command. Jack stepped to the side to reveal a table behind him, and on that table sat a tiny white box, no bigger than hand. Jack gently picked up the box and handed it to the Doctor.

Gracefully, he accepted it. He didn't open the lid for he already knew what was inside.

"I'll be outside" said Jack as he quietly left the room

Before leaving he took one last look over his shoulder watching the Doctor lay back down on his side with the box in his hand and a tear falling down his cheek.

* * *

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**


	7. Let it go

Over the next day Martha, Donna and Jack all kept a steady eye on the Doctor. He'd been asleep for the past few hours after crying himself tired. Martha constantly kept an eye on his energy levels and heart rate. Afraid that a Time lord miscarriage would be far worse than a human's one, he might have prepared her for the birth but not for this.

The TARDIS however, was assuring her that everything was fine and he was recovering at a good pace, It was just his mind that needed healing now and not just his buts Jack's as well.

Martha walked in on him making coffee in the kitchen after checking up on the Doctor. Satisfied with leaving him with Donna she had went in search on him before finding him there.

"Hey" she smiled at him. Jack had his back to her, he look at her over his shoulder but did nothing else but turn back to finish his coffee. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just killed my unborn child" he grieved at her causing Martha to only feel sorrier for him. Jack placed his hands on the edge of the counter and sighed "I'll never forgive myself"

Martha perched herself on one of the stools at the island counter "That's for you to decide. I however, I think you should"

That's when Jack turned around "How am I supposed to do that Martha? I can't change what happened"

Martha shook her head agreeing "No you can't"

"And it's not just that. I hurt the Doctor. It was his child too. His first child since the war and I killed it"

"Now Jack…"

"No Martha!" he interrupted "Forget about it being my child. This is the Doctor we're talking about. He had a chance at a family again and then I came along!"

"Jack you gave him that chance don't forget that! You have the right to grieve just like him"

"No" he argued "I don't. I killed it, it's my fault so I have no right and now the Doctor is never going to forgive me"

"Of course he will Jack you know him" Martha sighed "Look, I know for a fact he blames himself as much as you do"

Jack was about to interrupt but Martha shushed him "Don't say otherwise. You know he blames himself for everything. He even tried to take the blame on everything the Master did that year"

Jack dropped his head and sat opposite her with his coffee in hand, he said nothing more allowing Martha to continue "He was finding it difficult to tell you. Donna and I already knew and tried our best to persuade him, it just wasn't enough, and in the end he just didn't get to it on time"

Again Martha interjected as Jack opened his mouth "No one knew what was going to happen. You and the Doctor have a crazy relationship and sometimes you play with each other just like yesterday. It was all an accident. Nothing more, nothing less"

Jack looked up at her with the saddest of eyes, Martha could never recall a time when she had ever saw Jack this broken "I hate myself so much" he whispered

"Don't" she said "It's going to take some time. But if you're going to get through this you and the Doctor are going to need each other"

"That's if he wants to see me again" Jack commented

Martha rubbed her neck "Well, we'll figure that one out when he wakes up. For now, I just want to know if I can trust you not to do anything foolish"

Jack smirked "What am I going to do? Kill myself?" he joked

"Jack" Martha groaned at him

Jack nodded "Promise" he took a sip of his coffee, scrunching his face in disgust realising it had gone cold.

* * *

Donna sat up once she realised the Doctor was beginning to stir. She had been reading a book she brought from the library, deeply indulged within the words she hadn't noticed the time go by.

Saving her page she placed the book down and watched as the Doctor cracked open his eyes and looked at her

"Hey spaceman"

The Doctor didn't reply to her and instead began to look around look as if he were looking for something or someone in particular.

"Jack's not here. He and Martha are having a talk" said Donna "It's just you and me, unless you'd like me to get him"

"No Donna that's fine" he interjected "I wasn't looking for him anyway" he lied. Hoping she wouldn't noticed.

She didn't and instead looked at the tiny white box that was still tucked beneath the Doctor's protective arm. The Doctor noticed this and also looked down at it.

Inside that tiny little box, held a tiny little child that barely had a chance to grow never mind live. He would never know what it might have looked like, whether it was a boy or a girl. What its favourite colour would have been, or if it liked to run just as much as he did.

He didn't care whatever the answers to any of those would have been, to him it would have been perfect and he would have loved it with both his hearts.

"What are you thinking?" asked Donna. The atmosphere around them had gone quiet and she couldn't help but break the tension that only she had possibly noticed.

The Doctor looked at her and then back at the box "Just wondering what it might have been like" he said.

"Whether she would have liked bananas or if he wanted a blue or red bedroom. Whether if he would have cried through the night or if she would have slept like an angel. Whether if she would have loved to travel across the stars and if he would have got into as much trouble as me" he laughed at the thought

Donna smiled as she pictured the child that would never be "It would have been all those things wrapped into one. Boy or girl, it would have been just like you. A little trouble maker with a thirst for danger and excitement"

The Doctor smiled at his friend but it was gone before he could think. He began to sit up, pushing the box to the side. Donna frowned seeing his face. That's when she jumped into action, heading round to the other side of the bed she picked up a dust bin and placed it on the Doctor's lap just as he began to empty his stomach contents into the bin.

Donna stroked his back as he gagged and coughed. "That's it, just let it out" She grabbed a tissue as the Doctor finished then began to wipe his mouth. After setting the bin down, she soaked a small rag and dabbed it on the Doctor's neck and forehead. He hummed as the coldness infiltrated his hot skin.

"There now, just lay back down" Donna guided the Doctor back down and watched him sink into his pillows. She became worried as he winced and placed a hand on his stomach.

"It's alright" he assured her "Perfectly normal to experience some pains after a miscarriage"

Donna shook her head and sat back down on her seat "It's not that that I'm worried about"

"What then?"

"You" she said "I'm worried about what you're feeling up here" Donna indicated to her head

The Doctor paused for a moment and thought. Then he picked up the box and held it out to Donna who gracefully accepted it. She held it in her hands like it was a sacred treasure that mustn't be dropped.

"I feel like I should still name it, for the funeral" said the Doctor

Donna nodded at him "That a good idea" she agreed before looking down at the box in her hands "What have you got in mind?"

The Doctor inhaled deeply "Well, because it was too early to determine the sex I was thinking of a unisex name. Something from Earth and something brilliant"

"Well, why don't you think on that, it's only fair that you pick it?" said Donna

"As long as I have Jack's input" said the Doctor "I think we need to talk"

"I think you need to talk too, not about the baby's name or the future but about now, about how you're feeling. I don't want you bottling anything up spaceman"

The Doctor swallowed, he neglected to answer her and instead looked at the small box in her hands.

He never opened it. He didn't want to, fearing that he would disturb it's rest. It deserved to be more comfortable for the funeral he was already planning. Nothing big. Just a nice quiet day to light a tiny pier. He was going to make a better coffin for it as it was too small to just wrap it up like tradition.

A lump in his throat began to form as he thought of his child that he never got to hold, to feed and sing to sleep.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor sniffed and he looked up at Donna who had placed the box on the bed next to him and stood from her seat "I would have been a good father" Tears began to fall from his eyes as he couldn't control them "This was my s-second chance!" he wept as Donna pulled him into her embrace and held him as he cried into her shoulder

"I have no doubt in my mind that you would have loved that child to the end of the universe and it most certainly would have loved you back" said Donna who held her friend tightly close, never wanting to let him go.

* * *

 **So there's that chapter done. Leave a review and tell me what you think. For the last chapter there'll be a funeral and I've decided to put it to a vote as to what the baby's name will be. The list below are of unisex names that I like. Pick one and tell me in the review. The most popular is the winning name.**

 **1\. Avery**  
 **2\. Angel**  
 **3\. Riley**  
 **4\. Robin**  
 **5\. Regan**  
 **6\. Toni**  
 **7\. Sage**  
 **8\. Sky**  
 **9\. Babe**


	8. Take two

A few days had passed since the unfortunate loss. And whilst the Doctor was still experiencing minor pains and nausea in his stomach, Martha released him from the med-bay.

He was able to create a small intricate little white box. Using a few of his tools he was able to inscribe a small Gallifreyan symbol the read the name of the baby.

He had eventually managed to come up with a small simple name the reflected his thoughts of his child and how much he loved it even though it was never given the chance to live.

"Angel" he whispered.

A small ceremony had been planned on a remote beach on the planet Kelstar, which the Doctor had informed them, wouldn't begin to hold life until another couple hundred years. In his own words, he believed this to be the perfect spot to release angel from her body and allow her to rise up to the stars in peace.

The Doctor landed the TARDIS and instructed everyone to go out and begin collecting large pieces of wood to stack the pier.

Jack immediately set to work exiting the TARDIS and heading out to look for the largest piece's he could find. He and the Doctor had spoken again after the incident and although Jack understood that the Doctor did not hate him for his mistake, he still blamed himself for the miscarriage and continued to exclude himself from the others and only cause worry for concern to his friends.

Martha found him in his office in the hub, drunk and on the floor unconscious. Whiskey bottles were strewn across the floor, the majority of them empty and the one in his hand, half way there.

Martha knew that due to his immortality that it took a great amount to actually get him drunk and a great deal quicker to sober up, so to see more bottles in his office than an average pub didn't concern her, neither did throwing a bucket of cold water over his face.

"Get up" she said sternly "Get showered, dressed and shaved. The Doctor's decided to have the funeral today and he wants you there"

Jack said nothing as Martha left him. He merely sighed, moaned and stretched before getting up and doing as she asked. Now as he stood alone on the deserted planet on the edge of its pale white ocean. He put any negative thoughts behind him as he set to work collected the wood for the pier. He had to go deep into the forest to find the larger pieces for the base. Donna came out to help him and later so did Martha.

An hour later they managed a sturdy enough pier that was big enough for the infant. The Doctor had told them that the height and size of the pier reflects the life and importance of the Time lord to be burned above it. However, given the circumstances he requested one no higher than the hip.

After they boarded the TARDIS to clean up from the dirt and mud of carrying the wood. When it finally got dark, all four of them surrounded the pier. Jack poured a safe amount of fuel onto the wood before adding another drop on a single stick with fabric on the end. Burning torches surrounded them to light there way.

All was silent as the Doctor placed the tiny white box above the pier before placing a kiss upon the lid. "I love you, my little one" He then stood back admiring their work before accepting the stick from Jack but not before pulling him in for a hug, surprising the immortal.

"I don't hate you, I just hope you can forgive me?"

Jack squeezed him "Only if you can forgive me?"

They broke the hug allowing the Doctor to light the stick in his hands with one of the torches before go forward and lighting the bottom of the pier.

The Doctor, Jack, Donna and Martha all sat in silence as the pier ignited, and the fire burned turning everything in its reach to ash. Donna took hold of the Doctor's hand as she noticed him shiver. He smiled at his best friend as he squeezed her hand in thanks.

All four of them stayed on the beach the entire night, which on that planet was only five hours due to it's small size. In that time, they talked about everything and anything that came to mind. Anything they wanted to get off their chest. Any memories they had or stories to tell. Something to make them laugh as they listened to the crisp white ocean sway in the breeze.

Martha had gone inside to fetch some blankets and flasks of tea and hot chocolate. She also came out with a basket of food, so they wouldn't go hungry.

"Curtesy of the TARDIS" she stated

By the time she came out the Doctor was leaning back against Jack enjoying the soft strokes he provided as he ran a gentle hand through his hair.

"She always knows how to take care of you" said Jack

The Doctor hummed at him "Depends on what's in the basket"

Martha lay out the blankets for them to sit on before she opened the basket and began taken out the food. "Sandwiches, pigs in a blanket, cocktail sausages, cheese and crackers and marshmallows for the hot chocolate"

"Nibbles!" giggled the Doctor

"No wonder you're so skinny, everything you eat is kiddie sizes" Donna commented

Martha smiled "Let's dig in"

They ate and talked amongst themselves, and just as they calmed down to enjoy their hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. The sun began to rise. Another moment of silence fell upon them as the sun peaked over the horizon, casting a golden light over them beginning for the heads and lowering to their feet as the sun rose higher into the morning sky.

The last remaining flames on the pier flickered out leaving a pit of ash and blackened wood.

They stayed for another hour before deciding to head inside and get a few hours sleep. Jack cleared up everything and was the last on board. The Doctor stood in the doorway to shut the doors, allowing him one last glimpse of his child's resting place, before taking off into the stars.

* * *

The Doctor twisted and turned in his bed sheets, unable to find a comfortable position. The pain killers Martha had supplied him for his stomach were wearing off and if he wanted to catch up on a few hours sleep, he was going to need a topping up.

Jumping out of bed he made his way to the med-bay, but not before making a sudden bee line to the bathroom. He sighed as the sudden sensation of a full bladder disappeared.

With that job done he continued on his way back to the med-bay to find some pain killers for his aching tummy. The nausea had died down but the pains were rising and fast, he could now feel the pain start to slowly travel to his hips. It wasn't agony as such, just uncomfortable. He made it to the medical bay and quickly found some suitable oral painkillers, taking them dry he swallowed them, eager to get back to bed.

As he was placing the pills away a sudden smell attacked his nose that almost made him barf. The smell of chlorine and pesticide. Cleaning products. He had never smelt it before when he was in the med-bay. He should be used to it but it must be new. Perhaps Martha or Jack decided to do a bit of cleaning earlier. Not that his med-bay was ever dirty, he shunned the thought.

He sighed before leaving the med bay and returning to his room.

Not seconds later the Doctor came running back into the med-bay, full on panic mode. His face a picture of fear and shock. He grabbed a machine and pulled it towards him. Sitting on the bed, he pulled up his shirt. Neglecting to use a gel he used the wand and began searching. A few minutes passed before anything came up and yet.

There! Hiding away. Unbeknownst to anyone. Another tiny little baby

"I'm still pregnant!"


	9. An early awakening

Jack lay across his bed still clothed and atop the covers, he had planned on getting some sleep but from the moment he lay down his mind began to race over the events of the past few days. It was common nature of course for any human to become tired after a long day but to then have trouble actually falling asleep from the moment their head touches the pillow. Jack was just having one of those moments, just like the many before them.

Jack had been staring at the ceiling for the past hour now and before long he'd decided it was just going to be another sleepless night for him.

He undressed before heading to the shower, he washed, shaved and dressed. Feeling a lot fresher than before he then headed to the kitchen, knowing everyone else would be asleep after their long night on the beach and would continue to sleep for a few hours yet.

Jack made himself some coffee making sure it was extra hot before sitting down at the table and once again began to think to himself. He was and still is a father but that didn't mean he couldn't have another to the most wonderful man he had ever met. That's not to say Ianto was never on his mind, he knew how to comfort him and make a darn good cup of coffee, but he loved the Doctor.

That amazing man who would probably never understand his feelings for him.

He'd messed that up now. He'd been forgiven for his mistake and that took a lot of pressure of him but that didn't mean he wouldn't still feel guilty for ending a life that would have been a treasure to the universe. The Doctor wouldn't have been the last of his kind anymore. Jack would have something worth living for. They could have been a family.

Jack would spend every waking moment making up for this. Even if the Doctor would push him away, he couldn't care less. He would go to the ends of the universe for that man, even if it meant it would make up for the miracle he'd taken away from him.

Jack took a large gulp of his coffee, ignoring the pain as the hot liquid travelled down his throat. "Needs whiskey" Not that he would find any on the TARDIS. Perhaps he still had some stashed away from his travels with the Doctor and Rose.

Just then the kitchen doors slid open and the Doctor came in. His face was pale and he seemed to be having trouble keeping his balance.

"Doctor?" said Jack

The Doctor hadn't noticed the immortal sitting there until he had called to him. He jumped slightly and his eyes were wide upon looking at him before they immediately became lazy and droopy. "Oh Jack, didn't-didn't see you there"

Jack stood up from his seat and followed the Doctor as he stumbled over to the kitchen counter, not seeming to actually have a required destination in mind as he just leaned from one counter to the next, occasionally placing a hand on his stomach.

"Doctor you're as white as a ghost, are feeling alright?" asked Jack placing a gentle hand on his shoulder

The Doctor eventually turned round to face Jack but seemed somewhat smaller as his frame was slumped. "I'm f-fine, I just…"

"You sure don't look fine" said Jack. Jack watched the Doctor who had yet to make eye contact with him. When he did manage to take a quick glance at them, his eyes seemed glassy. His face looked paler and he couldn't stand up straight. Either he was seriously ill, or in shock.

"Doctor have you had any sleep?"

The Doctor shook his head "No, no I was- I was in the m-med bay"

"What why?" he didn't answer "Doc, why were you in the med bay?" Again the Doctor said nothing but instead looked over to his right to admire a picture on the wall.

"You're starting to scare me Doc" Jack placed a hand on the Doctor's cheek, he turned his face to look at him and that's when he saw the tears starting to form in the Time Lord's eyes "Sweethearts, tell what's the matter"

The Doctor seemed to be on the verge of finally telling him what was wrong, until his face twisted into a frown "Is that coffee I smell?"

Jack blinked "Yeah I just made a cup, would you like some?"

The Doctor's adam's apple bobbed up and down before he dove to the sink and began to gag. What with his stomach already being empty, nothing came up except saliva.

Jack stood behind him with a comforting hand on his back. When the Doctor had finished he stood up straight and turned around "Right, now you're really scaring me" Jack said

The Doctor looked at Jack with tears prickling his eyes. He wiped his mouth and sniffed. "Say something" urged Jack

The Doctor hiccupped, there was a few seconds of silence as he stared into Jack's eyes. Jack never pushed him as he didn't want the Time Lord to scurry away in silence and ignore his troubles, but he needed a straight answer if he was going to help him.

However, it was his answer that caused jack to stop breathing.

"Twins" Was all the Doctor could say before he passed out, Jack caught him in his arms. But with the shock of it all his knees gave out from beneath him as he held the unconscious man in his grip.

"Twins?" Jack pondered "…twins!" If it weren't for the cold hard floor of the kitchen, Jack probably would have fainted along with the Doctor. But now he had a job to do no matter how confused he was.

"Martha!" he yelled, hoping the TARDIS might assist in fetching her "MARTHA!"

Not long after the doors slid open and a half awake Martha came in. When she saw Jack and the Doctor on the floor with one of them being passed out, her eyes sprung open and she jumped into Doctor mode.

"Alright what happened"

"I-I don't know, he j-just came in and was pale and unfocused, then he threw up and-and fainted. But not before saying 'Twins'" Jack answered.

Martha was now kneeling next to Jack with a hand upon the Doctor's forehead "Twins?"

"That's what he said when I asked what was wrong" said Jack

Martha frowned before sharing a look with Jack. "We need to get him to the med-bay now"

"You don't think it's possible do you?" Said Jack as he scoped the Doctor up into his arms "There's another baby?"

"I won't know until we check him over, but I do know one thing. The Doctor is barely ever wrong" Martha answered him a she led the way out of the kitchen and towards the med-bay.

Martha made a quick start on getting the machine ready before she realised that it was already on and next to the bed, at first she thought it was the TARDIS assisting her until she saw the wand was out of its racket and hung from the scanner. Martha picked it up and readied the machine as Jack gently placed the Doctor onto the bed. Martha didn't wait as she lifted his shirt, applied the gel and started the scan.

Jack watched intently as she searched for the next few minutes. And just when she was about to give up, she found it. Tiny and fragile, so small and barely noticeable. "There it is" she said

She heard Jack gasp from behind her as she took a picture and printed it.

"It's a second chance"

Neither jack nor Martha had realised the Doctor had gained consciousness and had been watching the scan. Jack looked down at him as the Doctor turned to look up at the immortal.

"It's our second chance. To make things right" he said

Jack slowly sat down in the chair behind him whilst taking hold of the Doctor's hand "Did you know?"

The Doctor shook his head "No, a lot of people didn't know they were having twins until they are giving birth. This little one must have been hiding behind it's sibling, and that's what saved it from the impact"

Jack shuddered at the thought but he couldn't help but notice the tiny glimmer of hope beginning to rise within him.

"We won't know if there was any damage caused to the baby until later on in the pregnancy" added Martha "However, from what I've looked at, it's hearts are beginning to form perfectly, soon they'll be beating strong, then we can get a clearer image of it"

"So this is really happening?" asked Jack

The Doctor squeezed his hand "Yes, it is. And I just know you are going to make a great papa"

* * *

 **Sorry for such a late update, kinda got held up in the excitement of going hope.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more. Please review :)**


End file.
